Leman Russ Exterminator
The Leman Russ Exterminator is a variant of the Astra Militarum's primary main battle tank, the Leman Russ. The Leman Russ is named after the Primarch of the Space Wolves Space Marines Chapter, Leman Russ, and is one of the most common armoured vehicles used by the Imperium of Man. The Leman Russ Exterminator variant differs from the standard pattern Leman Russ in that it is equipped with a set of turret-mounted Twin-linked Autocannons as its main weapon, as opposed to the standard Battle Cannon. The Leman Russ Exterminator is one of the most common Leman Russ variants, and although it surrenders the ability to effectively combat enemy armour, it is an extremely effective anti-infantry vehicle. The Leman Russ Exterminator is capable of laying down a withering hail of fire. The Exterminator's Autocannon shells can tear through a lightly armoured chassis as easily as they rip through flesh and bone. Though lacking the long range of some other tank variants, the Leman Russ Exterminator is capable of devastating whole ranks of enemy infantry before they have reached the Astra Militarum lines. Due to the tank's main weapon being much smaller and lighter than the Battle Cannon normally carried on the Leman Russ, the Exterminator is slightly faster than most Imperial battle tanks, and this quality allows it to be used as a heavy reconnaissance vehicle. During times of need Imperial commanders have used the high rate of fire of the Exterminator as an effective if crude anti-aircraft weapon, although it lacks the elevation required to provide adequate cover from enemy air attacks. Armament The Leman Russ Exterminator is equipped with a set of turret-mounted Twin-linked Autocannons, which makes it an extremely effective anti-infantry tank. In order to capitalise on the tank's ability to engage enemy infantry, many Exterminators are also equipped with sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters in addition to its hull-mounted Heavy Bolter. When equipped with nothing but rapid-firing weapons the Exterminator is capable of engaging and destroying entire armies of lightly-equipped foes, such as Ork mobs or Tyranid swarms. Like any other Leman Russ variant, the Exterminator is also able to be equipped with a hull-mounted Lascannon. Leman Russ tanks that are a part of an unusually well-equipped armoured regiment sometimes have 2 Multi-Meltas or 2 Plasma Cannons as their sponson weapons. The tank can also be equipped with Camouflage Netting, Extra Armour Plating, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, improved communications equipment, a mine sweeper, a pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber or Storm Bolter, track guards, rough terrain modifications, a Dozer Blade, and Smoke Launchers. Notable Users of the Leman Russ Exterminator ]] *'Imperial Guard' - The Leman Russ Exterminator is used by the Imperial Guard as a powerful anti-infantry and heavy reconnaissance tank. *'Planetary Defence Forces' - The Leman Russ Exterminator is used by Planetary Defence Forces stationed on many Imperial worlds. *'The Lost and the Damned' - The Lost and the Damned is the name collectively given to the multitude of beings that have turned to Chaos over the millennia, the vast majority of whom are the ordinary mortals who fight for Chaos. They are not a single coherent force, but rather a diverse and infinite collection of war-bands and hosts under the leadership of Chaos Champions. These forces take their weapons and vehicles with them, and as many of them were former members of the Imperial Guard or Planetary Defence Forces, they make use of an unknown number of Leman Russ Exterminator tanks. *'Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter' - The Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter have several Leman Russ Exterminators in their arsenal in honour of their Primarch, Leman Russ. It is unknown if they are in possession of any other Leman Russ variants. The Space Wolves rarely field their Leman Russ tanks, but when they do it is to great effect. *'6th Cadian Armoured Regiment' - Fought in the defence of Betalis III against the Eldar of Craftworld Mymeara *'98th Cadian Armoured Regiment' - Fought during the Luxor Uprising *'19th Catachan Regiment, "Scorpion's Fangs"' - Fought in the jungles of Armageddon Secundus during the Third War for Armageddon *'7th Death Korps of Krieg Regiment' - Fought against the Traitor forces during the Siege of Vraks *'262nd Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment' - Fought against the Traitor forces during the Siege of Vraks *'310th Death Korps of Krieg Regiment' - Fought against the Traitor forces during the Siege of Vraks *'3rd Mordian Regiment- '''Fought in defence of Hive Barbarossa against the Ork WAAAGH! Dregruk *'113th Mortant Armoured Regiment''' *'8th Palladius Armoured Regiment' - Fought during the Atria Wilderness Campaign *'8th Pardus Armoured Regiment' *'89th Tallarn Regiment' - Fought against the Tau during the Taros Campaign *'28th Valhallan Armoured Regiment' - Fought on the Ice World of Adhara *'14th Vaust Armoured Regiment' - Fought in the defence of Betalis III against the Eldar of Craftworld Mymeara *'12th Vellurian Armoured Cavalry Regiment' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *'Vehicles of the Imperial Guard' *'Leman Russ Tank' Sources *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (8th Edition), pp. 50-51, 114 *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Leman Russ Battle Tanks," "Heavy Support - Leman Russ Squadron" *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 47-52 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 9, 17, 21, 27-29, 247, 250, 254, 267, 279 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pg. 96 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 39, 45, 81, 120-122 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pg. 107 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 19, 126 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pp. 20, 57 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pp. 178, 181, 203 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), pg. 20 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pp. 48-49 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (3rd Edition), pg. 12 *''Double Eagle'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett, pg. 52 *''White Dwarf'' 366 (UK), pg. 3 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Death-Korps-of-Krieg-Mars-Alpha-Pattern-Leman-Russ-Exterminator Forge World - Death Korps of Krieg Mars Alpha Pattern Leman Russ Exterminator] Gallery LemanRussExterminator03.png|A Leman Russ Exterminator of the 98th Cadian Armoured Regiment LemanRussExterminator08.png|A Leman Russ Exterminator of the 7th Death Korps of Krieg Tank Regiment; this vehicle is equipped with rear trench rails and a Pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber LemanRussExterminator09.png|A Leman Russ Exterminator of the 6th Cadian Armoured Regiment File:IronCyclone.png|The Leman Russ Exterminator Iron Cyclone of the Cadian 346th Armoured Regiment's 3rd Company LemanRussExterminator01.png|An Imperial Guard officer awaiting new orders near his Exterminator es:Leman Russ Exterminator Category:L Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Tanks Category:Imperium Category:Vehicles Category:Space Wolves